


Only for You

by lattelibrapunk



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quintis - Freeform, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of dating, Happy decides to surprise Toby with a celebration for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Jaimee for taking time to beta this for me. 
> 
> Scorpion belongs to CBS.

It’s relatively early on Sunday morning, Valentine's Day, in the Quinn-Curtis apartment. For as much as Happy never liked the holiday popularized by greeting card companies, this year feels different. This year she has a surprise for Toby that she’s rather excited about. It isn't her usual M.O. but she's only doing this for him, and she knows it will make him happy.

As Happy studies herself in the bathroom mirror, she smirks at her appearance. Adjusting the band of the new red lace bra, she decides to have it close at its tightest option for maximum cleavage. Grinning with the knowledge that Toby's jaw will drop when he sees her in it, her hands run down her abdomen to smooth out the matching red lace hipsters she’s wearing. Her fingers separate a curl around her face and she smiles at how she looks.

Grabbing one of Toby's old Harvard tees to cover up with, she bites her lower lip to keep from grinning like a fool. The shirt hits her mid thigh and she knows how much Toby loves seeing her wear his clothes. Looking in the mirror one last time, Happy makes her way back to their bedroom.

To help set the mood for her surprise, Happy finds the Sinatra playlist she created just for this and presses play. The opening bars to ‘The Best is Yet to Come’ begin to play and she sets the phone on the nightstand. Crawling over to where Toby is in bed, Happy carefully peels the covers down and takes in the sight of him naked. They had a long night tangled up with each other and it carried over into the morning, so she's not surprised that Toby is sleeping soundly.

He looks so peaceful, and incredibly sexy, asleep with his arm over his eyes and his chest hair soft and inviting. She’s unable to help it and runs her fingers through it, pressing a wet kiss to his neck after she straddles his hips. “Toby,” her voice whispers in his ear. “Wake up, Doc.”

Her hands rest on his shoulders as she peppers his neck with soft kisses, and he starts to stir. Happy grins at him waking up and teasingly grinds down against him. The feel of lace rubbing against his bare skin coaxes him awake.

Toby lets out an annoyed groan as he grabs her hips to still her, all without opening his eyes. “Hap, it's too early,” he whines. “Let me sleep more and I'll make it worth your while later.”

“Not if I make it worth yours first, now,” she purrs in his ear. He opens his eyes to find her leaning over him. She rubs against him and the feel of her growing arousal soaking through the lace makes them both ache for more.

“What's with the Sinatra music, princess? I thought you hated that stuff.” His voice strains as he does his best to focus on her rather than the feel of her sliding over him in a steady rhythm.

Happy's knuckles stroke his scruff and she kisses his lips. “It's because you love it, and it's to set the mood, Doc. I got you a present.”

His brows furrow and she feels his fingers dig into her hips more. “You know it's Valentine's Day, right?”

“I do,” she says with an impish grin as her fingers take his to lace them together.

“You always call it a stupid holiday. Why the sudden change of heart?” He's suspicious and she can't help but laugh.

“Because, I was inspired and decided to go with it.” Happy sits back on his thighs and presses her knees into his sides. “You're always saying you want more romance. Well, dummy, this is me being romantic.”

Now his eyebrows go up and he asks how her teasing him while wearing his Harvard shirt with Sinatra music playing is romantic. “Not that I'm complaining or not super turned on, but where is this going, babe?”

“Well, first you have to open your present. Then, you need to tell me if you want to keep it.”

He's intrigued to say the least and looks around to see what his gift could be. He doesn't see anything and when he tries to sit up she pins him underneath her and holds his hands to his chest, keeping him flat against the bed. When he looks back at her, she has a smirk twisting her lips up.

“Hap, I don't have anything for you this year.” His voice is panicky and she sees he's ready to kick himself for not getting her something.

Her finger goes to his lips to shush him and she smiles. “You listened when I asked you not to get me something.” She feels his body relax under hers and leans down to kiss him. “This was spur of the moment, I'm not even sure why I'm doing this, but I am. Do you mind that I went against what I told you and got you a gift?”

“Not at all. I love surprises and you continue to surprise me all the time.”

Her hands holding his bring them to the hem of the shirt she's wearing and his eyes widen. “If you tell me that you're my present, Hap, I think I might die from how cheesy this is. And coming from you of all people, I'll die from shock alone.”

Her hands squeeze his before she winks at him. “I’m more like the gift wrapping.”

His eyes light up and Toby grabs her hips to hold onto her as he sits up. With her shifted back more on his thighs, his hands hold the middle of her back and he starts nipping up her neck.

The feel of his teeth on her sensitive flesh elicits soft moans and her body arches into his. One hand wanders into her curls and his lips still when he feels something in her hair.

“Hap, what is this?”

She's grinning and twists so that he can see the bow tied into her curls. “Well, Doc, what kind of present would it be if there weren’t a bow on top?”

A huge smile breaks across his face when he sees a perfectly tied red bow in Happy Quinn's hair. Toby kisses her shoulder blade before his hand reaches up to tug at one of the ends of the bow, pulling it from her black curls. “You're exquisite, Hap.”  

There's a shy smiles on her face before it's gone and her eyes darken. “Come on, now. You've taken off the bow, finish unwrapping me,” she purrs. Her hands cup the side of his face and she runs her thumb across his cheekbone. 

A glint and a Cheshire Cat grin forms on his features as his hands slide down from her hips to the front of her thighs. “You know, I find it really hot when you wear my clothes.” Toby's fingers play with the hem of his shirt on her, ghosting across her skin underneath until she shivers.

She smiles, a genuine smile that reaches her eyes, and her hands cover his again. “I find it really hot when you take your clothes off me.”

“Let me get to it then,” he drawls and makes her laugh when he waggles his eyebrows. “You look so much better in this than I ever could.”

Before Happy can retort, he has the shirt nearly off and gasps. With the shirt now tossed to the side, his mouth opens when he sees the new lingerie set underneath. It's red and lacy, see-through in all the right places and there's a plain metal band dangling from a string tied to the center of her bra.

His brows furrow and she leans back to gauge the expression on his face. Toby slips his pointer finger through the ring and gently tugs on it. “What's with the ring, Hap?”

“I made it.” Her voice has a cautious tone to it.

The mood in the room changes entirely and he nudges her chin with his cheek. “Did you make if for me?”

Self consciousness floods over her. “I want to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me.”

“Are you asking me what I think you are?”

“If you think this ring means I'm asking you to marry me, then yes, Doc. That is exactly what I'm doing.”

He's staring at her and his mouth is slightly open. Finally speaking, there's more panic in her voice. “Talk with me, Toby. Now is not the time to be silent." 

“You're proposing?”

She nods and chews on her lip.

“Wearing super hot lingerie and straddling me in bed while I'm naked?” The disbelief is reading as uncertainty and she's freaking out.

“Yes. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me or not?” Her nerves turn to impatience and only when she sees the brightest smile appear on his face do her lips curve up.

“Yes, Hap, yes. Oh, good God, yes, do I want to marry you.” Toby's hand goes to the back of her neck and pulls her down for a crushing kiss.

The relief he feels in Happy's body is palpable as he holds her closer to deepen the kiss. Only breaking apart when oxygen demands it, Toby rests his forehead against hers while they catch their breath. “So, tell me. What did you have planned for when I said yes?”

“Well,” she tells him with a playful air as her fingers nimbly untie the string to release his ring, “First thing I do is put this on your finger.”

Toby is grinning like a fool when she takes his left hand and slips the band on his ring finger. Happy brings his hand up to kiss his palm and then sets his hand on her lace covered breast. Leaning over, she purrs in his ear, “How about I fuck your brains out next?”

Hearing her talk with such licentiousness makes him groan. That encourages her more and she grins at hearing his sharp intake of breath when she rolls her hips against him.

“Damn, how did I get so lucky?”

Happy laughs and runs her fingers through his curls. “Because I love you, and you're a good man under that obnoxious front.”

“Oh, so I’m obnoxious, am I?”

She isn’t able to respond because she feels his tongue drag along her neck. There’s a moan building in the back of her throat and she grinds down against him needing more. The feel of him getting even harder as she teases him makes it near impossible for her to bite back her moan.

His thumbs rub the skin under the lace of her bra and she rolls her hips down with each touch from him. Teasing his way around to her spine, she bucks forward when his fingers brush against the clasp of her bra.

“Take it off already, Toby.” Her demand is breathy and he kisses at the dip in her collarbone.

“I’m taking my time, babe.” She whines and tugs on his hair. “That behavior only turns me on more.”

His lips pressing kisses to the sensitive skin between her breasts cause her to arch forward. Feeling his scruff tickle her more, Happy’s hands curl into the hair at the nape of his neck. When her hips start to rock back and forth, Toby presses even more kisses to her chest.

“Doc,” she sighs, “take off my bra and I’ll rock your world. Take more time and I’ll leave you with blue balls.”

He can’t help laughing at her threat, knowing she has no intention of leaving. “As you wish, dear.” Unhooking her bra in one quick motion, the sight of her breasts spilling out of the red lace make him groan and he buries his face between them.

Now with even more skin to skin contact, Toby cups her breasts and sucks the skin above one of them. Each breathy sigh of contentment from Happy causes him to suck harder. The way her fingers curl with more force into his neck tells him this is what she wants. At hearing his name roll off her tongue, his lips press a kiss to where there’s sure to be a hickey later on.

As the friction between them builds and their need intensifies, Toby lips seek out one of her pert nipples and wrap around it. At feeling his tongue circle it, she jerks and then lets out a whimper when he starts to suck forcefully. Coupled with the tender touch of his thumb and pointer finger rolling her other nipple, she desires more. 

Her hand wanders down and she pumps him a few times. “You ready, Doc?” Her eyes lock with his and he nods. Then, her other hand pushes her underwear to the side and she finally sinks onto him. Her movement is slow and deliberate, she wants to relish each second of him hard and thick and filling her up inch by inch. She sighs at the feel of him when he's entirely inside her and brings her hands back up to his neck.

Her inner walls clenching around him make him grunt. She smiles wildly and kisses his cheek, making a trail down his jaw and over to his ear. Her teeth nibble at the soft flesh of his earlobe and his fingers dig into her hips at her starting to suck the skin underneath.

It's all overwhelming and Toby bucks up to get deeper inside her. The sensation makes her gasp and all she wants in to lose herself in him. He’s unable to distinguish the brown of her irises from the black of her pupils her eyes are so clouded with desire and lust.

For Happy, sensory overload is all she experiences in this moment; the slow drag of skin inside her as she grinds down against him to match his upwards thrusts, how his scruff nuzzling against the soft skin of her chest makes her forget all coherent thought, and the way he tightens his arms around her as he lavishes her with attention that’s only hers.  

Happy is so close yet through her haze of pleasure wants to ensure Toby’s pleasure isn’t neglected. Her hands take either side of his face, tilting it up for her to kiss his lips.

“Hey, there,” her voice is breathy and her fingers weave into his hair.

His whispered _I love you_ garners a smile before she kisses him hard. The growing feeling of her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and teasing her with such a sweet release. Another moan is felt against his tongue and he thrusts up slowly to hear more. But she wants him closer, she needs him deeper inside her to induce that mind-numbing climax she's gotten used to experiencing with Toby.

She wraps her arms around his neck and moves to circle his waist with her legs. Locking her ankles at his lower back, the feel of him even deeper within her is intoxicating. Reaching behind her thigh and under them, her fingers wrap around his balls, tugging ever so gently as she rubs her thumb between them.

“Hap, I won’t last long with you doing that.” He shudders when she repeats her ministrations and he can’t take how close he is.

Toby takes her hand in his and brings it back around his neck. “My turn,” he tells her.

One of his hands moves between them before she can protest and as soon as his thumb brushes against her clit, he feels her fingers dig into his shoulder blades. Toby alternates between gentle circles and a quick tapping motion, both of which send her nearer to her peak. The sounds that escape her lips send him closer to his climax as she rides him harder, faster, sending him closer to the edge as well.

It's a feeling that's nearly overwhelming them but he's determined for her to ride this out, ride him, before he comes. Even with his release moments away, he's overcome with her walls clenching around him. Toby feels such intense pleasure he's not sure he can stand much more. A few gentle touches circling her clit bring her over the edge and soon her inner walls spasm faster with her ever building orgasm.

Here it is, the dam is bursting and she throws her head back to ride out the waves of intense pleasure washing over her. The heels of her feet dig deeper into his back and then she slumps forward with her climax.

Wanting his, the fingers on her ass sink into her and she rolls languidly her hips down although she herself is spent. Several frantic thrusts upward bring his release quickly. Digging his fingers into her firm flesh, she sighs his name so breathless and wantonly he can’t help wrapping his arms around her.

Their breathing takes a few minutes to slow and Happy feels his fingers in her hair. “You want to marry me,” he states with such pride.

“Yeah, I do.” The conviction she speaks with amazes him. Happy never says what she doesn't mean and her hand holds the side of his face. “I love you, Doc.”  

“I love you so much, Happy, and I can’t wait to be your husband.” One of his hand falls between them again and the instant Toby's thumb circles her already swollen and sensitive clit, she cries out and arches into him.

“Happy fucking Valentine’s Day,” Toby all but growls in her ear as she laughs. Her hand tangles in the hair and the nape of her neck and she kisses him again. It's a happy day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Safe, unprotected sex was practiced in this fic.


End file.
